lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Cain
Adam Cain is a talk show host and a serial rapist who raped Jocelyn Paley and many other young girls. Background Not much is revealed about Adam's background except the fact that he hosted a talk show called Raising Cain. During his tenure as a host, he had several female interns and took advantage of his position to rape them. He was banned from female interns after one of his victims, Katie, reported him to the executives with wrist and neck injuries. Adam had Katie promoted to the position of producer as a result to keep her quiet. Twenty-Five Acts Cain eventually interviews Jocelyn Paley, the author of Twenty-Five Acts, and discusses the sexual domination plot of the book with her. During and after the interview he flirts with her and invites her to dinner, which she accepts. During dinner she discreetly takes off her panties and hands them to Cain. After they arrive at his apartment they start acting out scenes from the book and Jocelyn consents to this. But when he starts to hit her with his belt she tells him to stop, which he ignores and uses the belt to put her in a choke hold and rapes her. He is interviewed the next day by Sergeant Munch and Detective Fin about the assault after Jocelyn reluctantly comes forward. When asked about it Cain states that they were merely roleplaying from her book and the sex was consensual and even mentions the pantie incident. Cain cuts the interview short to prepare for the show. Adam starts stalking Jocelyn to a book signing party she is hosting and makes a toast to her. When Jocelyn flees the party to get away from Cain and gets in an elevator, Cain follows her in. He expresses his anger that she talked to the cops and he rapes her to punish her. When Cain realizes he is going to be arrested he moves fast to get public opinion on his side and leaks a statement saying he is innocent. As he is arrested he protest the way NYPD is treating him to the wave of reporters surrounding him. At his arraignment, Rita Calhoun, his attorney, tries to fight for ROR but the judge orders Cain to be remanded. When it surfaces that Jocelyn didn't write the book his attorney attempts to use this fact to discredit Jocelyn. Cain witnesses Jocelyn and Kathleen Dobson, the real author testify for the prosecution and his attorney cross-examine them. When Cain takes the stand, he denies raping Jocelyn and claims his actions were Jocelyn's request and feigns feeling sad that her allegations could ruin the credibility of other rape victims. Under cross he is questioned about his sexual proclivities. When Barba asks Cain to use his belt to show how hard he choked Jocelyn, he tries to go soft, but as Barba goats him Cain loses it and angrily chokes Barba. Barba then uses this to demonstrate how hard he chocked Jocelyn as he doesn't have a mark on him while Jocelyn has notable bruises around her neck. Cain listens to the jury and they find him guilty of rape in the first degree and Cain is imprisoned. Known Victims *Unknown dates: **Two unnamed interns **Katie *2013: **July 9-10: Jocelyn Paley **August: Rafael Barba Category:Serial Rapists Category:Stalkers Category:Media personalities Category:Sociopaths Category:SVU Characters Category:Assailants Category:Harassers Category:Imprisoned Characters